1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf clubs and, more particularly, to golf putters.
2. Description of Prior Art
According to John Elliot, a Golf Digest Schools instructor, xe2x80x9cThe cover of the ball in the last 20 years has gotten harder.xe2x80x9d See GOLF DIGEST, January 1997, xe2x80x9c11 Sounds of Silencexe2x80x9d, page 136. Because the golf ball cover material has become harder, there is a marketing trend now for putters to be made out of different materials such as brass, aluminum, copper, stainless steel, nickel, titanium, or composites. It is also known for putters to have an insert material made of plastic or rubber. See 1998 ANNUAL GOLF EQUIPMENT GUIDE, xe2x80x9cPuttersxe2x80x9d, page 08. A good example of this is the putter line from Odyssey Golf which has a patented material face insert. In fact Odyssey Golf released a new line of putters based on their Stronomic(trademark) system whereby three identical putters have a xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfirmxe2x80x9d insert so that any golfer can select a putter that fits their putting tendencies. Taylor Made has developed a unique putter where the xe2x80x9ctoexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cheelxe2x80x9d are made from brass and the middle section or xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d is made from aluminum. The use of these different materials in manufacturing is an attempt to control the xe2x80x9creboundxe2x80x9d and longer xe2x80x9cdwell timexe2x80x9d of the golf ball when it is struck by the putter xe2x80x9cfacexe2x80x9d. The combined result is to provide a better xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccontrolxe2x80x9d to the golfer.
It is well known to golf enthusiasts and golfing equipment manufacturers that increased dwell time improves accuracy by causing the golf ball to skid less and begin rolling sooner to the hole upon impact with the putter face. See 1998 ANNUAL GOLF EQUIPMENT GUIDE, xe2x80x9cPuttersxe2x80x9d, page 73. However, these designs fail to address the environmental changes that a golfer has to adjust to at the golf course on a daily basis. It is well known that depending on the weather, grass type and condition, and speed of the greens, a ball will roll on the greens inconsistently from day to day even on the same course. These conditions can also change between the mornings and afternoons in most parts of the country. For example, if the putting surface is fast due to the shortness or dryness of the grass, then a xe2x80x9csofterxe2x80x9d stroke by the golfer is needed. Conversely, if the putting surface is slow due to longer grass or is wet due to rain, a xe2x80x9cfirmerxe2x80x9d stroke is required by the golfer. Ideally, the golfer should change putters to match the conditions of the greens instead of changing his or her putting stroke and attempting to hit the ball firmer or softer for the same given distance. This would involve owning two or three putters made from different materials, since different materials have distinct feel and rebound qualities as described above, and selecting the appropriate putter for a particular round of golf.
To overcome the problems with the prior art, I have developed a golf putter that has an interchangeable striking face, while maintaining the same head, shaft and grip. The various striking faces are made of different materials such that the golfer can change the rebound characteristics and resulting distance the golf ball travels from the putter face, while maintaining the exact same golf swing, by selecting an appropriate striking face as dictated by the current conditions of the putting surface.